Echo Fighter
According to Sakurai, an Echo...echo...echo...echo... Fighter is a clone character that serves almost no difference when compared to the source character, and so it occupies a piece of that character's slot. As such, in Ultimate you can choose to arrange the character selection screen with either the echoes as separate slots or cramming them in the original character's slot with the option to choose between them with a button press. There is a chance that Sakurai was too much of a to strictly out any melee newcomers as 'not unique' fighters so he took to Former Clones (Echo Fighters) In Melee, Brawl and Sm4sh, they are referred as clones before the Echo term happened in Ultimate, this also lists characters that were now semi-clones. Some clones have been altered in the later games as to stand out more on their own. Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) * Luigi (Mario clone): Now a semi-clone since Melee. Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo Gamecube) * Dr. Mario (Mario clone): Was also a clone in SSB4. Now a semi-clone in Ultimate. * Young Link (Link clone): Now a semi-clone in Ultimate. * Falco (Fox clone): Now a semi-clone since Brawl. * Pichu (Pikachu clone): Now a semi-clone in Ultimate. * (Captain Falcon clone): Now a semi-clone since Brawl. * Roy (Marth clone): Now a semi-clone in Sm4sh DLC. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii) * Many argue if Toon Link, Lucas and Wolf are clones of Link/Young Link, Ness and Fox respectively. However, most agree that Brawl has no same-y clones of anyone, and at most they are semi-clones. Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo Wii U & 3DS) * Lucina (Marth clone): Now an echo-fighter in Ultimate. * Dark Pit (Pit Echo): Now an echo-fighter in Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) * Isabelle is a Villager semi-clone. List of known Echo Fighters * Daisy (Peach Echo) * Lucina (Marth Echo) * Dark Pit the Angle (Pit Echo) * Dark Samus (Samus Echo) * Chrom (Roy Echo, but has Ike's Aether) * [[Richter Belmont|'Jack Henry Dappen']] (Simon Belmont Echo) * Ken (Ryu Echo) List of ACTUALLY known Echo Fighters * Ridley (Charizard Echo) * Spyro (Ridley Echo) * King K. Rool (King Dedede Echo) * Dr. Ike (Ike Echo) * Green Mario (Mario Echo) * Young Zelda (Zelda Echo) * Sheik (Zelda Echo) * Waluigi (Wario Echo) * Pichu (Mario Echo) * Lucario (Mewtwo Echo) * Greninja (Mewtwo Echo) * Goku (Lucario Echo) * Isaac (Robin Echo) * All Fighters (Kirby echo) * Bayonetta (Pac-Man Echo) * Roy (Bowser Jr. Echo) * Duck Hunt (Ivysaur Echo) * Nivlax (Alvin Echo) * Shulk (Little Mac Echo) * Bowser Jr. (Diddy Kong Echo) * Cloud Strife (Cloud Echo) * Mega Man (Samus Echo) * Mega Man X (Mega Man Echo) * Ranger-X Max (Mega Man X Echo) * Shrek (Wario echo) * Doc Pit (Dark Pit echo) * Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Greninja (Pikachu echoes) * Kirby (Ice Climbers echo) * Metroid (Samus echo) * Bowsette (Bowser echo) * John Cena (Incineroar echo) * Lola Loud (Peach echo) * Lana Loud (Mario echo) * Dark Dorws (Dorws echo) Category:Terminology Category:Clones Category:Echo Fighters Category:Cult Symbols